


sweet dreams.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NozoNicoEli, honokotoumi, makirinpana, they're literally just sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: good night, sleep tight.





	1. Zzz.

Nozomi is always the first one to go to bed. She likes to read while Eli watches the news and Nico waits for them to finish so she can watch some idol or fashion show. She puts on her pajamas on and peacefully reads. Sometimes, when she’s specially tired, she goes right to sleep. But that hardly ever happens since she likes to fall asleep the same time as her girlfriends.

Eli goes second. Right when the news finish she dashes to the bed and as clingy as she is, she cuddles with Nozomi. She cannot help it. She hugs her, places her head on her shoulder, sometimes reads the book Nozomi is reading. They never speak. Eli knows Nozomi likes to be calm when reading. Sometimes she has even asked Eli to stop cuddling with her on a certain way because she’s tickling her. Eli doesn’t mind. Nozomi’s presence is enough for her (specially on winter nights, when Nozomi is her personal stove).

Nico is always the last one. All the shows she likes are late, and sometimes she has spent whole nights keeping up with a certain artist. When she enters the room where her girlfriends are, she tries to be as silent as possible. She’s actually pretty good at it: sneaking has always been one of her abilities. Most of the time, when she finally goes to bed, Eli is already asleep. She’s a kid, Nico thinks. She cannot be in a bed for too long without falling asleep. As for Nozomi, she’s always waiting for her. She likes to give her a kiss before taking off to dreamland. Nico insists she doesn’t mind if she goes to sleep, but Nozomi is stubborn and refuses to stop. They also like to make sure the other is alright. Sobs aren’t the best way to wake up, specially if they come from your significant other (or one of them).

And even if Eli won’t let Nozomi go and even if Nico drools, they all have sweet dreams.


	2. Zzzzzz.

Umi needs her sleep hours. That’s why she goes to bed first. Even if Honoka and Kotori ask her to stay with them and watch a movie. Even if they bribe her with cuddling and pouty faces and they get in their knees and beg. As much as it hurts, she has to say no. It’s not like Honoka and Kotori insist; they always tremble at the memory of an Umi that has slept too little. Even Umi herself accepts she can get a little out of control in those situations. That’s why she goes to bed first.

Honoka goes second. She likes to staying up late with Kotori binge-watching movies or TV series. But after three movies or six episodes or both she starts dozing off. She opens her eyes: the main character is in danger. She closes them. She opens them again: the main character has already won the battle against whatever was attacking them. Or they’re dead. Kotori has to ask her to go to bed most of the time, since she talks in her sleep and Kotori wants her to rest. Honoka kisses her goodnight and jumps to the bed they all share. Umi doesn’t notice (but slightly frowns still).

Kotori has a problem with TV series. She’s the kind of person that won’t stop watching them until someone tells her to stop. Or until she finishes it. Whatever comes first. She has spent all-nighters watching all kinds of series: from sitcoms from the nineties to singing high schoolers to kids with weird powers she has watched them all. It’s not unusual for Umi to find her looking blankly at the TV in the morning, with dark circles around her eyes, maybe repeating the dialogs she had heard during the night. In that moment Umi takes her bridal-style and tucks her in the bed. Kotori is the last one to go to sleep.

And even if Honoka sleep talks too loudly and even if sometimes Kotori takes all the covers for herself, they all have sweet dreams.


	3. Zzzzzzzzz.

Even if she’s the most energetic one out of the three of them, Rin is always the first one to go to bed. It’s almost like she has an energy switch that is turned off at night. When everything is dark she gets clingier than usual and dozes off all the time. She has fallen asleep over Hanayo and Maki more times than they can count. Hanayo is the one that kind of wakes her up and leads her to the bedroom for her to sleep. She always stays a little longer than expected inside the room; Rin always asks her to cuddle and she always says yes. She cannot say no to that sleepy cat face, after all. Rin is always the first one to go to bed.

Hanayo goes after Rin, most of the time. It depends. Sometimes, when she gets her hands into the newest idol DVD she’ll most likely end up watching it thirteen times in a row, which means she’ll be the last. But normally she just stays with Maki a little longer, reading. Sometimes they cuddle a bit. They always start watching a movie. Hanayo chooses it because Maki says she doesn’t care. Hanayo always chooses a musical because she knows that even if Maki won’t accept it, she loves them. She can never be awake enough time to finish the movie. Hanayo goes after Rin, most of the time.

Maki goes last. She isn’t really fond of sleeping. She always ends up finishing the movie Hanayo and her started and watching its part two. If it doesn’t have a part two, then she reads or does something peaceful and quiet. Sometimes she even drinks some coffee. She enjoys her alone-time. But she cannot handle it for too long. Especially on winter nights, when the thought of sleeping next to her girlfriends is too tempting. Maki goes last.

And even if Rin kicks in her sleep and even if Hanayo won’t stop fidgeting, they all have sweet dreams.


End file.
